What do you think about me?
by love is secret
Summary: Miz,Dolph Ziggler ,and Jack Swagger where teamed up on Monday night raw to face the 'new wwe tag teams champs' R-truth , Kofi Kingston and Brodus Clay.They lose but how does it lead it up to Miz and Dolph Ziggler Backstage? Slash Pairing Miz/Dolph Ziggler


**Pairing - **_The Miz/ Dolph Ziggler ***Slash***  
__This is my first story so i am making it simple and i do pair these two a lot. Hope you enjoy it!  
**Warnings- Strong Sex and Cursing **_

* * *

'Really? i get to team with those two_?' Miz says in_ head

_Miz was walking to the ramp for his match tagging teaming with Jack Swagger and the 'show off' Dolph Ziggler. Mike never had a problem with the both of them backstage or in the ring but right now Mike just didn't think he needed to be in mid-carder match. he wanted to go after CM Punk the 'WWE champion' for his championship._

Miz finally gets to the ring and waits there for Dolph and Jack..

'_I am sexy_!' Dolph saying while he going down ramp with Jack. spots Miz. Dolph approaches Miz...

_Dolph has been have some feelings on Mike some couples of weeks before. Still not knowing what he feels for him... yet._

_'Miz we can do this_!' Dolph yelling at Miz but smiling at Miz. hits Miz chest

'_Is he really specking to me_' Miz saying in head. but just rolls eyes at Dolph's statement.

Miz and Dolph just going around the ring. Both do this little pose. Bell rings to the match to start...

* * *

'How could he lose? he is a loser! Jack talking to Dolph of Miz lost for the match that just happened

'At least he tried...' Dolph gets interrupted by Jack 'he did a bad job of doing it!'

Dolph Rolls eyes 'Well if we helped him enough ALL of us would've won"

'i can't believe you are defending him! he is annoying!'

Dolph half yelling 'Has he annoyed you?'

'oh my fucking god why the hell you defending him? he is just plain annoying and that's it Nick!

'well he not annoying to me!' now i am going to my locker to get my stuff Jack. bye!

'Really Dolph you getting mad at me just over that 'Blow jobber'

_Mike has been refer to many things in his past years he been in the WWE and well known when it comes to the wwe men's locker room and that's giving great blow jobs..._  
_And How much Nick wanted to scream at Jack Calling him a 'blow jobber' but he knew that what Miz was...and that jack was right for calling him that_

_'i am not mad at you Jack!'' Gosh i know we lost but i don't think we should be mad at that and we should just focus on our match for the tag team championships this Sunday not be worry over our lost today' _

_'You are right Dolph. alright then bye' Jack says_

_'See ya' Dolph leaves to go to his locker room. still thinking of Mike the whole time he going there_

* * *

'You got to be kidding me? Are you serious another lost Mike!'

'I know . i know. i know Cody i'll do better next time' Miz says

_Miz and Cody have been long time friends and well 'best friends'_

'well. i don't get how you didn't win cause you Jack swagger and Dolph Ziggler with you.'

Miz rolls eyes 'Jack and Dolph? they don't get my attention on anything and all wells that they didn't help US win cause it was there match too. I don't really care if we lost really. So, how are you with Randy?

'Randy? Well um we been good i guess but like he been busy and we barley get matches together now.'

'Oh' Bites lips 'that's just to bad' getting stuff from locker

'Yeah that's how life is between us. You like anyone Mike?'

Miz Chuckles 'nope not wanting to i am done with men right now. after i already broke up with Phil...'

_Miz did date the WWE champion and when they split Miz hasn't been himself lately when it comes to men anymore. Phil really broke him apart_

Cody Frowns 'You still bomb over Phil?' 'are you serious Micheal Mizanin? 'Phil is the past!' he gone, bye bye, dead!' ' you should find someone else you can do it'  
pats Miz's shoulder

'your right Cody!' 'you did move on with Ted to Randy' Miz saying in a shocking way

'Yes i did' Puts chin up as being proud of himself

'even though Ted was your 1st real love and was your love of your life'

'Yup' 'wait huh!' Stops being in his little world of being royalty

'I am not saying it i bad way cause you do have Randal but you and Ted had this nice cute connection'

'we did?' a little confused

'and thats how mine was with Phil and well as you. you have Randy so, that really means i will find someone but all like someone that's like sexy like Randy'

'Sexy like Randy? where you getting this! yelling crazy

'from you!' places hands on Cody's shoulders while they sitting in the bench in the lockers

Seeing Miz and Cody sitting 'Well hello there Miz and Cody'

Still hands on Cody Shoulders 'hello there dolph...' looks at cody 'ah got caught in the moment...' moves hands off cody's shoulder

'hey Dolph' awkward smile . very close next to Miz. 'i need my space!' pushes Miz away some bit

'Sorry my bad!' Then stares at Dolph

Dolph saying in head 'omg... Miz is right there. act normal...' Dolph just goes to his locker that's in the other side of Miz and Cody's. Just an awkward silence for the 3 men in the locker room.  
'good job Miz...' Dolph says to make the silence stop.

Miz thinking he would have been mad ' Uh thanks...You did a good job also...'

Dolph smiles 'Thanks..' Blushes slightly

Cody Jumps. Checks his phone... 'Its Randy he needs me right now..'

'Oh well you gotta go what if its important' Winks

Chuckles 'Yeah maybe so.' Winks back 'Well bye Mike' Hugs Miz

'Bye codes'

'Bye Dolph' waves goodbye

'bye Cody' waves back. Cody leaves for his precious Randal.

Miz sighs 'good luck with your match on sunday'

'thanks...' takes breath 'i Know you don't like me...'

'why will you say that... you actually not that bad..' Miz says slowly

'Really?' 'You really think so?' 'I thought you didn't cause mostly people 'hate' me.' Shyly says

'your not bad Ziggler. i am not saying i like you or hate you 'Your okay'

Dolph not liking Miz's statement of him 'Is there anything i can make you 'like me?' go seats next to Miz on the bench

Miz looking at Dolph uncomfortable 'i don't know.'like be friends or something'

Dolph smiling at Miz 'You want me to be' _friendl_y'?' places hand on Miz's upper thigh

Miz looks at the hand 'sure...' 'but not this kind of '_friendly' _Moves hand away

_'_Why not this Way is how_ 'friendly' _i can be' feeling Miz's shoulder. whisperers in Miz ear 'You know you want to' 'You'll like me very much'

Miz gets hard 'uh um Dolph i don't want anything... okay?' starts thinking sexual of Dolph

'you sure? 'its seems you do want to' Looks down at Miz's erection

stuttering 'umm nnno' clears throat

'What's wrong with your throat?' 'want me to help you?' Smirks. Goes to sit on Miz facing him and wraps legs around his waist.

Looking at Dolph 'What are you doing!'

' Making you to like me' grins. Starts kissing Miz roughly. puts his tongue inside Miz 's mouth. flickering tongue fighting with Miz's tongue.

Moaning. stops kiss 'Right now i am liking you a lot' Grins. Starts taking off Dolph's shirt. licks lips. starts sucking Dolph's nipples.

'Fuck yes... Mike...' moaning loudly.

Stops 'who told you to call me Mike? Nick.' Licks Dolph's Lips

grins 'i can call you anything now unless you ain't getting nothing from me'

smirks 'Okay Nick' Starts unzipping Dolph's Pants.

Groaning 'Take them off now!'

Licks lips. Looks at Dolph's huge cock. 'This is gonna be fun' Forcibly starts sucking Dolph's cock. His tongue feeling everywhere Dolph's cock.

'omg... get.. in.. it.. more!'thrusting hips

Miz's knees fall to the ground. places hands on Dolph's hips. Sucking real good. Dolph feeling the vibes of Miz's soft Mouth sucking around his cock. Dolph pulling Miz's head in more for him to get in.  
Miz tasting Dolph's Precum. Moaning

'Fuck.. you.. Mike... i am about to... cum' groaning

Miz swallowing Dolph's Seed. Places hands on Dolph's ass grabbing it hardly rough

'You want this don't you?' shaking ass 'Hm here you go' Turns around

Grins 'My pleasure' Starts Licking Dolph's hole with his long tongue cover with lots of saliva.

'You love my ass don't you?' Groaning

'Fuck ...yes i do' Starts licking Dolph's ass cheeks ' Loving it' Grabs Dolph's dick Rubbing it hard, pulling Cock up and down. while Tasting and making love to Dolph's huge ass.

Moaning and Panting 'Harder... faster...'

pulling harder and a fast speed for Dolph's dick. Stops licking Dolph's ass. Grins. 'Nick You want me to show you more love to your amazing body?' Rubbing dick behind Dolph

'yes..' Moans sexy 'All i want you to do is fuck me... hard'

'Alright' grins licks Dolph's Neck. Stinks huge cock inside Dolph's tight hole.

Panting way more 'Micheal... lord... want... bless your huge cock' Groaning loudly 'your causing to much pain for me..' with pain of enjoyment screaming loudly

Enjoying Dolph's screaming 'i Love how you scream' Pulls Dolph back kisses him. moving hips in more hole. thrusting hips in more.

Pushes Miz back towards the lockers making Dick go in so much in Dolph's hole.

Starts kissing Dolph's Neck. Then starts nibbling on his skin biting and Silvia all over Dolph's neck.

Moaning loudly. Every time Nibbling Miz does to Dolph's neck... Dolph screams turns louder each time.

'Fuck... i love your Huge cock inside me... and your mouth' Grabs Miz's head and starts kissing Him passionately.

Moans in kiss 'mmmmmm' Both stop kissing. Miz takes out dick from Dolph. Both Panting a lot. Both sit down in bench.

'not bad Ziggler' Smirks'

'not bad mizanin too' Smirks back

On how much Dolph was real all over Miz right now he was still being his '_cocky'_ self and He was afraid to tell Miz on how he feels about him even though they fucked.

'I've got better' Dolph smirks. but really lying in the inside he just got the best sex of his life and Blow Job ever. Dolph thought mostly that Miz was just doing this for fun nothing else... he wanted more from Miz he wanted to love him... He wanted Miz to love him back...

'Bet i was your best Ziggler'

'you wish. I am best now'

'trust me Dolph i have got better'

'Whatever Your just afraid to admit and you know you ain't getting more' bites lips

Chuckles 'your cute Nick. i can get you anytime' Licks hand

'i don't belong to you Micheal' Folds arms'

'so, You know you want more from me bet you heard those sexy rumors about me in this locker room.. i play real dirty Nick'

Smirks 'I have heard. But what makes you think i want some of you again?'

'easy everyone wants these Lips' kisses Dolph like a peak kiss

Licks lips 'Sure thing but i already had lips from you...'

'Ziggler you are gonna come to me soon and this time in your knees begging for me' kiss Dolph passionately for a long time.

Stops. Panting while specking 'me. in. ..interesting.'

'yes it will... but begging gets you there' grins

'i don't beg for no one.'

'sure you don't' Grabs face 'is it cause your sexy lips don't want to speck first?'

'you can say that' Licks Miz's side of hand

'nicely done then but you don't deserve my Dick right now' Bites Dolph's bottom lip.

'i don't?"

'_Nope_.'

'hmmm okayy But do you like me now?' Smirks

'hmm Like you? sure.'

Grins 'Good'

'But i can change my mind. I'll be watching your match tomorrow. better be good'

'oh with this fuck i will do good alright' smirks

'Sure you would. Won't be my fault if you are broken tomorrow. Chuckles

'hmm broken? naw not from you'

'Okay fine with me' Smiles. 'i'll see you around Nick' Dressed , gets off Bench then kisses Dolph softly.

Grins 'See you around Mike' slaps Miz's ass

Miz smiles 'Sure we will' Leaves Dolph dressed on the bench.

* * *

**_What you guys think? Comments? First story! And yes this is one of My favs couples! Aren't they sexy together? ;)  
Hope you guys liked it! _**


End file.
